


Blue Aftermath

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, Meet-Cute, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca and Adore met at a bar because they both got stood up by their dates, and they keep in touch after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Adore, Bianca and Courtney are cis girls on this fanfic, Jason is a cis male, and this was a request I received a while ago but I just finished writing recently. I never did a AU like that, so if you liked let me know! Check my tumblr for updates or other pairings (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) feel free to leave me some love. Till next week! xx

Bianca checked her phone for the third time in less than a minute, and got the same result as the two other times. Okay, Courtney wasn’t that late, just ten minutes after the time they decided, so Bianca took a deep breath and decided to give her more time. She was there already, so she might as well wait.

Not so far away from her at the bar counter, she saw a redhead girl check her phone nervously and Bianca smiled, she was not the only one in that situation. She ordered a drink and rested her chin on her hand, patting her fingertips on the counter and looking around the bar with no enthusiasm. 

It was a nice place, she had been there before. Bianca loved the slow jazz song they used to play, the high ceiling, the mix of pastel lights the room was filled it. She could stay there on her stool and watch the night pass by, it was one of those places you felt comfortable enough for just being there.

The bartender placed the red wine glass in front of her and Bianca paid, she knew she would relax and get calm when that liquor was in her body. She took a sip and her phone buzzed on her lap, she got all excited, hoping it would be Courtney calling her and telling she was just a minute away, but it wasn’t.

A girl and a guy who were flirting by her side left, and Bianca thanked Jesus mentally. The two spots now empty, showed the girl with red hair. Really red. Her hair was long, in beautiful weaves through her shoulders. Her beige dress had long sleeves, one was falling on her shoulders, her skull tattoo showing. The tone matched her skin, it was kinda a nude illusion. The bottom of the dress had fringes, and she was wearing a pair of black high heels.

The look was interesting, you could not not look at her. Bianca hoped she wasn’t staring at her like a creepy, or like the other guys there were. Her observation time was cut when the girl stood up and left, walking faster to the bathroom. It took Bianca from her trance, she finished her wine and checked the time. Courtney was forty minutes later. Bianca called her to get no answer. She texted her, again. She sat impatient, beating her foot on the ground.

“Make me something strong, I’ll be right back.” Bianca said to the bartender before she left.

She opened the bathroom door to find it almost empty, she heard a sniffle and then two green eyes meet her eyes on the mirror. Bianca stood there for a second, not sure how to proceed. She walked to the mirror as the redhead tried her best to keep her makeup intact and pretend her red eyes wasn’t red for crying. Bianca applied her lipstick again, good part of it had been left on the glass she had. The other girl quickly tried to put her makeup stuff back on her purse, but in the hurry she left some of it fall, and the “Fuck” she said was very audible.

Bianca bent down to help her, collecting all the makeup she could find, luckily nothing broke apart.

“You alright?” Bianca asked once they collected everything and stood up.

“Yeah,” The girl said and nodded multiple times. “Thank you, by the way.”

A sound broke in and Bianca checked her phone, but it wasn’t hers. She looked at the other girl, who was a bit distracted. She looked for phone through her the amount of things on her purse, when she found it, her eyebrows narrowed together, an angry look crossed her face.

“Right,” She said, talking to herself as she angrily shoved her phone back on her purse. “Waste my damn time, make me look stupid.”

Bianca was still there, feeling out of place, she should leave, shouldn’t she? When she thought about her next moved, the girl talked before her.

“I just got stood up,” She forced a smile. “So I guess this is a bye.”

It clicked on Bianca’s head. That’s why she was checking her phone. That’s why she was alone. That’s why she was crying, she could only assume.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Bianca said and offered the girl a smile. “Welcome to the club.”

“We got all pretty for nothing?” The girl smiled genuinely this time. “Boys, right?”

“Uhm…” Bianca said. “I’ll buy you a drink, and we can make this situation look less worse than it is.”

“I don’t know,” The girl said while she looked down. “I guess I should just go back home, watch some romance movie and cry while I eat ice cream.”

“You can do that after we have a drink,” Bianca said trying light up the mood of the girl. “C’mon, you deserve it. We do. At least we showed up, they can’t blame us.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The girl smiled again as she nodded, she extended her hand. “I’m Adore.”

“Bianca,” Bianca said as they held hands. “Nice to meet you.”

They walked back to the counter, Adore sat by Bianca’s side and the bartender came right after, delivering the drink Bianca ordered early.

“Can I have the same? Thank you.” Adore asked the bartender, who nodded and left.

“Are you sure?” Bianca was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and the drink on her hand.

“Why not?” Adore shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“Alright, I’ll drink to that.” Bianca raised her glass to Adore before she took a sip of the drink. “So, who’s this guy who left you here? He better have a good excuse, like his mother died, he was on fire, or something.”

Bianca couldn’t quite hear, but she saw the girl laughing and it made her feel great, it was a good feeling.

“My friend Kurtis just kind of set us up,” Adore shrugged again. “We have been talking for a week of two.”

“So you have never meet him? In person?” Bianca asked. “Not yet?”

“Nope,” Adore answered and the bartender brought her drink. She raised her glass to Bianca and they said “Cheers” before they drink again.

“Okay, so let me see him.” Bianca asked when they placed their drinks down, Adore smiled at her kind of ashamed. “He better be a Hemsworth brother.”

Adore picked her phone on her purse again and looked through the images on her phone. She found the pale brunette photo, and she turned the screen to show to Bianca.

“You’re way to cute for him.” Bianca said, making Adore blush.

“Aw, you think so?” Adore placed her hands on her chin and beat her eyelashes to Bianca, they both laughed after that. “So what do you do, Bianca?”

“I’m a seamstress,” Bianca said. “I like to sew and make beautiful things. What about you?”

“That’s cool.” Adore said. “I’m a singer, or starving artist, you can choose.”

For the next hour, Bianca forgot to check her phone as she and Adore ordered a round after another one, and they discovered more about each other. Turns out the read head was a really sweet person, a great company to have, which Bianca could easily make laugh.

“I know you can’t tell,” Adore said with a finger over her mouth, leaning closer to Bianca. “But I might be a little drunk.”

“Really?” Bianca laughed. “I would never guess that.”

Adore finished her drink, nearly breaking the glass when she placed it on the counter. She grabbed her purse and started to take off all of its content and put it on the bar counter, Bianca laughed at the scene.

“I can’t find my phone, what time is it?” Adore asked with her face almost inside the purse.

“Time to go home, I’ll call you a taxi.” Bianca said when she checked her phone, it was ten and a half. Nothing about Courtney.

Adore worked on put all her stuff back on the purse and left some notes on the counter, as Bianca thanked the bartender and left him more money. Adore stood up to leave, for a second the was able to stay still, but Bianca reached her before she could fall. She wrapped an arm around her waist and they made their way out while Adore was laughing drunkily of something unknown.

Bianca tried to sign for a cab as she held Adore, and the task seemed impossible. She walked the girl to the wall, where she knew Adore couldn’t possible fall, and went back to sign for a cab. Adore sloppish lighted up a cigarette, while she looked for a pen. She couldn’t hear exactly what was said, but a car passed by them and honked to Adore, the guys on it catcalling her.

“Fuck off!” Adore yelled and Bianca returned to check on her.

“What are you yelling for?” Bianca asked as Adore got rid of the rest of her cigarette.

“Men are gross.” She said and stepped on the cigar, smashing it. Another wonk was heard but this time it was a cab, Bianca helped Adore again and got her inside the car. “Here,” Adore said and handed Bianca a paper. “You’re cool, that’s my number.”

“Thank you, you’re not bad yourself,” Bianca said and she folded the paper. “Take care, Adore.”

“Call me when you get stood up again.” Adore said and the taxi left.

Bianca couldn’t help but smile, she was a nice girl. She put the paper on her purse and turned around to walk back home. She lost the air in her lungs when she faced Courtney. She didn’t even had the time to get fully scared because Courtney talked.

“Call who?”

“You scared the shit out of me!” Bianca said and left the breath she didn’t knew she was holding.

“Sorry baby,” Courtney leaned in and placed a peck on Bianca’s lips. “It was just the worst day, things got crazy at the store, my phone died, I got in traffic…”

“It’s okay,” Bianca said and hugged her, kissing her head. “I think we should go, I already had a few too many drinks and it’s late.”

Courtney pouted in apologize, Bianca held her face and kissed her softly. She wasn’t angry anymore, she had even forgot about it.

“So who were you here with?” Courtney asked as they began to walk, holding hands. “You didn’t told me you were going to invite anyone else, you ran into someone?”

“Yeah,” Bianca smiled. “Just a friend.”

-/-

Adore felt dizzy, and like her head was about to explode at any second. She dragged herself out of her room and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and looked for some pills.

“Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?” Bonnie said when she saw Adore.

“Mom, shhh!” Adore said and place a finger on her lips, it was meant to show Bonnie to talk lower.

Bonnie just laughed and walked closer to Adore, she gave her a kiss on her head and grabbed the pills the girl was looking for, giving it to her. Adore took the pill and left the bottle empty, she grabbed another one at the fridge and went back to her bedroom. She closed the curtains and tried anything to make her room look dark, any light would blind her and make her headache worst.

She wrapped her pillow around her head and closed her eyes, she just wanted this hangover to be over. Her phone buzzed somewhere and she groaned, she wouldn’t move. Little flashbacks came to her mind as she tried to sleep again, she knew she was at the bar, waiting to met Jason. She knew she got stood up and felt like shit, so she went to cry in the bathroom, which is even more pathetic.

She met a girl in the bathroom, Bianca. She was really nice to her and made her feel less shitty. And she got stood up too. They a drink together, two. Probably more than three. Adore saw herself laughing and loving the company, she didn’t even felt bad anymore. Fuck Jason, Bianca rocks. That was nice. She was really nice.

Adore slept the whole day, when she woke up at Saturday, she was feeling brand new. When she checked her phone, there was a message from an unknown number, but she figured out who it could be.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Hey, it’s Bianca… From the bar. Hope you got home safe.

 **Text from Adore**  
I did, I had a horrible hangover, but I remember you.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Good, I thought you were dead.

Adore laughed, this girl was funny and good to talk to. They kept texting during the day, and as the night came by, Adore started to get ready to perform at Red Velvet, where she performed every weekend.

 **Text from Adore**  
Gotta go, have fun on your movie night xx

Bianca smiled as she saw the text, Courtney walked in right after and Bianca put her phone away.

“Ready?” Bianca asked as Courtney walked towards her, leaving her purse and shoes on the way. She sat on Bianca’s lap and kissed her. Bianca moved a hand up Courtney’s neck and the other one held her by the waist.

“Can you make popcorn?” Courtney asked as they parted, Bianca nodded and gave her one last kiss, before pulling her aside and making her way to the kitchen. Courtney laid on the couch as she passed the channels, checking their schedules.

“Baby, try Netflix if you don’t like anything.” Bianca said from the kitchen as she saw the blonde checking the menu.

“Hunger Games?” Courtney asked and looked at Bianca to approval, she had an eye roll as an answer, it was kinda of a yes.

Bianca made her way back to the living room with a bowl of popcorn for the two of them, even knowing Courtney could eat it by herself in less than fifteen minutes. She sat on the edge and Courtney placed her legs over her lap, and Bianca placed the popcorn on her belly. Courtney hit the play as they got ready to watch the first movie.

Soon the bowl of popcorn was empty on the small table in front of them, and Courtney had changed positions. Her head was resting on Bianca’s lap as Bianca ran her fingers through Courtney’s hair, like she knew the other liked.

“Stop, you know it makes me sleepy,” Courtney protested and Bianca stopped, but kept the hand on her hair. Courtney groaned and said “Go on.” and Bianca started it all over again.

When the movie was over, Courtney was slightly sleepy indeed, and Bianca almost felt bad for wanting to stand up. She kissed Courtney’s cheek and she looked at her.

“I’ll go grab a beer, do you want one?” Bianca asked and Courtney sat properly on the couch, she nodded to say no and Bianca stood up.

She opened the fridge to grab a beer, and when she turned around Courtney was stretching herself like a cat, and it was so cute Bianca smiled and returned to the living room. She took a sip of her beer and sat back on her spot as Courtney turned the TV off and reached closer.

Courtney took the bottle of Bianca’s hands and placed at the center table, she then sat on Bianca’s lap with both hands on her face, bringing it closer to hers. She gave Bianca a long peck on the lips as Bianca placed her hands on Courtney’s thighs. Bianca bite her bottom lip and Courtney opened her mouth with a moan.

“I missed you.” Courtney said with her mouth against Bianca’s, her hands went down and she passed her nails through Bianca’s neck.

Bianca squeezed Courtney’s thighs as their kiss grew more passionate and hot. Courtney pulled her by the hair and Bianca’s hands went up on Courtney’s legs, under her dress, until she reached her ass. Courtney moved eager on her lap.

Pulling the dress all the way up, Courtney raised her arms and they broke the kiss for a second to take it off completely. Bianca looked at every part of the body in front of her, that she knew so well. Courtney was beautiful. The pair of green eyes met Bianca’s with a familiar look.

Still taken aback by the vision in front of her, Bianca barely moved. Courtney bite her bottom lip and brought her hands up her body, as she slowly opened her bra and looked at Bianca while she did it. Bianca’s mouth were slightly open and her eyes were stuck on Courtney’s boobs.

She held Courtney tight by her waist, as she leaned in to kiss her again. Courtney pressed her body against Bianca as they kissed, Bianca hadn’t even touched her and her nipples were hard. Bianca’s hands moved up and each one grabbed a boob, her thumb lightly rubbing against the nipples and it made Courtney moan in her mouth.

Bianca placed kisses on her neck, as her hands squeezed Courtney’s breasts. Bianca kissed her way down Courtney’s neck, sucking every now and then. She moved her hand down and held Courtney by her waist as she licked the way down to her boobs. Courtney held on her shoulders as she closed her eyes and leaned her head up.

Bianca licked a circle around the nipple before she sucked it and Courtney moaned in answer, her hands made their way up again grabbing them again. She took turns between the boobs, and kissing, licking, sucking, squeezing them. Courtney’s moans just made her want to tease her more, she loved make the blonde girl beg.

Wrapping her arms around Courtney’s waist again, Bianca turned around at the couch and laid Courtney on it. Bianca kissed her as her hands went down to the edge of her panties, she left a trail of kisses through Courtney’s body. Bianca pulled her fingers on the edge like a hook, pulling them down and taking it off completely. Courtney closed her legs and smiled shy.

Bianca slowly placed a hand on Courtney’s knee, spreading her legs apart and placing herself between them. She leaned down and kissed Courtney’s stomach, then her inner thighs. Courtney was holding on the couch as her chest moved up and down heavily. As Bianca’s kisses got closer to the middle of her legs, Courtney found it harder to breath.

Bianca placed a leg over her shoulder and lifted up a bit the other, she kissed Courtney exactly where she wanted and looked up to watch her reaction. She smiled in satisfaction and leaned closer, as she licked Courtney’s pussy. Slowly, her tongue made her way up and down. She could fuck Courtney right now, she was wet and eager for more. But not yet, Bianca would taste her. And tease.

With the tip of her tongue, Bianca licked Courtney’s pussy, she brought a hand up and teased Courtney with one, slowly inserting it inside her. She heard Courtney curse as she placed the whole finger. Bianca took it out slowly and add another one, pulling them inside Courtney again and slowly putting them in and out.

Courtney let out a sultry moan as she reached for her boobs and grabbed her nipples, Bianca moved her fingers inside of her in a increase rhythm, often scissoring and opening her up. That was such a good feeling Courtney could feel in her stomach she was getting closer, and like she could read her mind, Bianca curled her fingers inside Courtney, making her gasp as it touched her g-spot.

Bianca kept these movements until she saw Courtney getting closer, her moans became quicker and she held tight in whatever she could reach. Decreasing her moves until it stopped, Bianca took off her fingers and could hear a angry grumble as Courtney tried to breath normally.

When Courtney looked down, Bianca licked her pussy all the way up until her clitoris, where she sucked lightly and made Courtney tremble. She moved her head up until she could face Courtney, who held her by the neck and kissed her desperately. With Bianca’s hands still between her legs but not moving it, Courtney rolled her hips in an attempt to get any contact, anything to bring her pleasure.

Bianca smiled between their kiss as the needy Aussie moved against her. With her fingertips, Bianca touched where she last sucked and rubbed it. She made circles on Courtney’s clitoris, pressing it occasionally while Courtney moaned into her mouth. Kissing the skin she could reach, Bianca moved faster, rubbing her fingers and hearing Courtney closer again. Courtney tried to control in case Bianca would stop again, but she bite her neck and Courtney knew she wouldn’t.

Courtney arched her back, her breathing failing as Bianca bite her nipples, that last act making her come. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her mouth dry as she tried to catch her breath again. Bianca slide her fingers down and felt Courtney all wet, she could feel the pulsing stop.

Bianca leaned her head up to look at Courtney, who was all flush red and panting, that image made her smile and she placed a sweet peck on Courtney’s lips. She then brought her hand up and tasted her fingers while she kept the look on Courtney, who leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her body against hers.

With a round of applause, Adore waved bye and left the stage as another music started. She went to the dressing room and gathered her things, she saw a light flashing on her phone and she checked it. Some missed calls, some social medias notifications, some messages and… Jason. He tried to reach her after the unfortunate episode, but right know she choose not to give him the privilege. He could wait, and he will.

She grabbed her purse and left, waving at the staff as she passed by then until she reached her car. It didn’t take her long to get home, specially when it was 2am and there was no traffic. She dropped her bag on her room and went straight to her bed, after all, she would do it all over again tomorrow, so she might as well sleep and restore her energy and her voice.

-/-

Despite it being almost obligatory, Adore loved to have Sunday lunch with her mom, it was even better when one of her brothers would show up. And being her family, they always talked a lot as they prepared the food, and talked fast, sometimes not even in English.

When they settled the table and everyone sat down, it was nearly 3pm, but another thing about Sunday lunch is that they are never early. Everything was good, the food, the conversation, the company, her mood specially. She loved being around her family as much as she loved being by herself.

They sat by the living room and talked some more, which only made the time pass by quickly. When her brother left it was almost time for her to get ready again, she checked her phone quickly but there wasn’t really nothing important, so she went to get ready.

Because it was Sunday and she didn’t need to work on the next day, Adore would drink. She could do it, but she choose not to do it on Saturday when she usually would drive. It was silly, but she was being responsible, kinda. It was her thing.

With extra energy, she choose some of her favorites song to sing, and felt delighted about it. It was almost like when she sing, she didn’t felt anything, only the music. It had a feeling of the time stopping or passing very slowing, she loved this aspect of it. She breathed music and nothing could make her happier.

She took some requests, she felt in the mood to do it. Besides, it was always nice when she could see someone being happy because of how she sang the music they choose. She would always get more claps and compliments, and she loved that.

She wrapped out the night with a high note of a romantic song, and those who watched applauded her. She left the stage and went to bar, one last drink before she went home because she surely earned. Chris, the bartender, winked at her as she left. He was always nice with her, and very funny too.

Just when she left the bar she realized she was missing something, of course she was. She turned around and nearly stumbled with a guy on his way out.

“I’m sorry,” Adore quickly said.

“That’s okay, it was my fault.”

Something about his voice made Adore shiver, she carefully looked up to face the man, and it was like she knew him. She had seen him before, but she couldn’t quite tell when or who he was.

“Jason,” He said and it clicked into her head, he saw the surprise look on her face turn into a confusing one so he spoke again. “Kurtis told me, where you could be.”

“Oh, I thought you were one of those creeps.” Adore said and paid more attention to the boy, his dark eyes so intense, his dark hair a bit aside falling on his shoulders on curls, he was hot.

He laughed and Adore already liked the sound.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not,” Jason said. “After you ignored me because I stood up with you, which I can totally explain and hate it, I was talking to Kurtis and he told me where you worked, so I decided to come by and try to redeem myself.”

Adore stared at the dark eyes longer than she should, and then she came back to her senses.

“I see,” Adore said. “Very clever.”

Jason just kept looking at her waiting for something and Adore had forgotten what she was about to do before he showed up. She shook her head to clean her thoughts and focus.

“Can I,” She said and then pointed back to the bar. “I was just… Be right back.”

Jason smiled and stepped out of her way, leaned on the wall as he waited for Adore to return. He smiled at how clumsy she was. After a couple of minutes, Adore emerged back with her purse.

“Hey,” Jason said with a smirk, he knew the effect it had. “I must said I am impressed, you really can sing.”

“Did you watched?” Adore asked suddenly shy. “All of it?”

“Unfortunately not,” Jason answered. “I just came in time to see the last songs. It was beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Adore said with a weird feeling in her stomach.

“Just liked you.” Jason completed.

“Oh, come on!” Adore laughed. “That was cliche as fuck.”

“Was it?” Jason laughed too. “I had to give it a try.”

“Let’s pretend it never happened.” Adore said but she was blushing, as cheesy as it sounded she loved to hear it from him.

“Alright,” Jason said and they fell into a silence that he didn’t let last much longer. “So, if you feel like giving me another chance, I would love to take you out, properly this time. I will get all my schedule clean out.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” Adore said with a shrug, she wasn’t making hard to get.

“Okay,” Jason said. “I hope we can talk soon.”

Adore just nodded with a smile and Jason left. She looked around for a cab but the streets were empty as a desert, so she checked her phone for an Uber. Jason hadn’t even took many steps as he turned around and saw the girl still there, looking around.

“Hey,” He said and Adore turned to him. “Do you need a ride?”

“Yeah, I’m just calling for an Uber.” Adore showed her phone.

“I can drive you.” Jason said and walked back to where he was.

“Oh, no, seriously you don’t need to bother.” Adore said.

“Please, my car is right there.” Jason pointed to the other side of the street.

Adore thought for a second, she had just met him, maybe he could interpret it wrong.

“Just a ride, yeah?” She asked with a serious face, and Jason nodded, crossing his heart.

Adore smiled and he pointed the way, walking by her side and opening the door for her. She rolled her eyes at the gesture and they ended up laughing about it as Jason sat. They did small talk as Jason drove the empty streets.

“There you go, safe and sound.” Jason said as he pulled the car in front of Adore’s house.

“Thank you, really.” Adore said as she undid the seat belt.

“Should I walk you to the door?” Jason asked.

“Oh no, this is not a date.” Adore laughed and he looked at her.

“So there will be one?” Jason asked and lifted an eyebrow.

The look on Jason’s face made Adore have goose bumps, she could feel this energy between them. She could lose herself on his eyes if he let her.

“Maybe.” With that Adore left the car and walked to the door without looking back, and yet she could feel his eyes on her. She closed the door and then she heard him leave, and she smiled as she felt like a teenager having her first crush.

She went to bed, and with her phone on her hand she was half wanting to text him and half wanting him to text her. She didn’t knew what exactly, but she wanted. She fell asleep in a better mood than she had awake, there was a smile on her face that wouldn’t go away.

Bianca loved when she could spend the weekend with Courtney, because they barely could see each other during the week. That maybe had something to do with all the extra time Bianca spent in her work space, drawing then sewing then changing… That’s what she lived for.

She was in a hurry and so deep in things to do that she didn’t saw the days went by, she was on automatic mode. But the sudden message came in a great time, she needed a break.

 **Text from Adore**  
He apologized and wants to make it up to me, should I?

 **Text from Bianca**  
He’s a douche! Was his reason a good one?

 **Text from Adore**  
It’s understandable… He’s a cute douche thought, he went to my show.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Is he taking you to dinner?

 **Text from Adore**  
I think so, he wants to pick me up at 8

 **Text from Bianca**  
If want to, go for it.

 **Text from Adore**  
I mean, why not? It’s not like I will be really busy or there are several guys wanting to go on a date with me.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Oh, shut up.

Adore laughed at how Bianca was so… Bianca. She thought for a couple minutes and then text again, she had made up her mind.

 **Text from Adore**  
It’s a date then, see you tomorrow.

She walked to her closet to look for what she could wear tomorrow… And that was a problem since she owned lots of cutoff jeans, ripped pantyhoses, rock band tshirts and flannels. She needed a normal dress or something. As if she knew what normal meant anyway, that was questionable.

She was all pretty in a dress when they were supposed to met for the first time and he didn’t show up, so now she wasn’t giving him that much of fucks. She would look good for herself, like she always was. And good enough to make him regret.

 **Text from Jason**  
I can’t wait. 

“Yeah, I bet you can’t.” She said as she read the message and picked a hanger. That was it.

-/-

Adore was applying her lipstick as the door rang, Jason was just in time.

“Coming!” She yelled as she took one last look at the mirror and grabbed her belongings. She took a deep breath before opening the door. “Hi.”

Jason took in the view in front of him, Adore was wearing a black dress that fit her body just right, there wasn’t much about it but she made it look like perfection. Her face was gorgeous and she looked more beautiful that he thought she could be. She was stunning and his mind went blank, he couldn’t for a life of him form a coherent phrase.

“You’re supposed to say it back, when someone talks to you.” Adore said as Jason kept staring at her speechless.

“I’m sorry, I-” Jason laughed and closed his eyes for a bit. “Hi, you look gorgeous.”

“Well, thank you!” Adore answered. “See, it wasn’t that hard, was it?”

“You can’t blame me.” Jason said.

“Oh, are we getting cheesy again?” Adore said and Jason slowly pulled his arm behind his back, he was holding a rose. They both looked at it for a second and laughed. “Oh my god, you’re so cliche.”

“I was going to bring you a bouquet, but I thought that would be too much.” Jason said, suddenly shy.

“Oh, so I don’t deserve a whole bouquet?” Adore asked a bit serious and she saw him get no reaction, so she quickly add. “I’m kidding.”

“You certainly do.” Jason smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

“May I?” Adore pointed to the rose, and he gave it to her. “I’ll put it in the water.”

Adore went inside and looked for a glass, she filled it with water as she smelled the rose and placed it inside the glass, she then put the glass in the middle of the kitchen counter and returned.

“Shall we?” Jason asked as Adore came back, she nodded and he followed her to the car, opening the door for her again.

“So…” Adore said as Jason took off. “Where are we going?”

“At Bandits, have you been there before?” He asked as he looked at her, she nodded to say no. “They are great, it’s such a nice place.”

Bianca should have left an hour ago, or two. She always had one last little thing to fix, then other and other… She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She would leave after this, it was Friday night and she could really use a drink or four.

She finished the last adjustment on the piece she was working and took a deep breath to relax. That was enough for now, she was free to go. She grabbed her things, turned off the lights and closed the door. As she stepped outside a nice breeze passed by and she felt like it was a gift, like the universe giving her clean air or strength. Her phone buzzed as she waited for a taxi.

 **Text from Adore**  
I didn’t got stood up this time, we just arrived at Bandits! Wish me luck. xx

 **Text from Bianca**  
FINALLY!!

Adore laughed as she read the message and she put her phone back on her purse, she would give Jason her attention for now. He pulled the chair for her to sit, and she was getting used to his mannerisms. It was a contrast from the intense look he always have on.

They had finished the order, and Adore looked around to place, actually seeing how it was and its details. She saw the nice bar they had at the back, but her eyes found a familiar face. She narrowed her brows and the person waved at her and she smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” Adore said and left before Jason even had the chance to speak. She walked to the bar and sat on the empty stool. 

“I was just near by, so I thought I might as well check on the douche,” Bianca said. “Maybe I could be a escape plan in case he is a total ass.”

“He’s not!” Adore defended him.

“Let’s drink to that them.” Bianca said as the bartender brought the shots she had ordered and she raised on glass to Adore.

“Cheers.” Adore said as she raised her glass and toasted with Bianca, drinking the liquid right after, she could feel the burn through her body. “Okay, bye.” and then she left.

“You’re welcome!” Bianca said a bit louder and Adore turned around smiling at her, as she was already steps away, and she winked at Bianca, returning to her date.

“For a long second there I thought you weren’t coming back.” Jason said as Adore sat back, he was smiling a bit relieved. 

“I just ran into a friend, sorry.” She said, and she loved to see the boy a little nervous.

“It’s okay, you came back.” Jason winked at Adore and she felt it again on her stomach, she looked down to hide her blushing face.

The food arrived a bit after that, it was as good as Jason told her it would be. They drank, talked, and thought it had some periods of silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Jason looked at Adore in a way that made her feel over the moon, she loved the sensation.

They talked and drank more after the meal, not wanting to have the desert yet. He told more about him and Adore shared the same, they had the same opinions about some things and they got along very well. The occasional flirtation just made it more fun.

Adore hadn’t realized how the time went by quick when they ordered the desserts, she looked over the bar but Bianca was gone. She was thankful for her being there in case it all went wrong, but it didn’t and Adore was happy about it.

When they left it was nearly 11pm, leaving with the feeling of wanting to spend more time together. Jason would have that, it everything went right like he thought it would, Adore seemed to like him and his conversation, so he hoped for the best.

Jason pulled over in front of Adore’s house and turned off the car. Adore took of her seat belt while Jason looked at her in silence.

“Should I walk you to the door? Just to make sure you are home safe.” Jason said, it wasn’t the best thing but his mind couldn’t come up with anything better at the moment and he cursed himself mentally.

“Okay.” Adore nodded and walked out.

They walked slowly side by side the short way to the front door.

“I had a great time, thank you.” Adore said when they reached the doorstep.

“My pleasure.” Jason said with his killer smile. “Good enough for a second time?”

“Yeah.” Adore said and looked down, she thought and she truly would like that.

Jason stepped forward and Adore looked up as she saw his shadow move, he gave one more step and now he was close enough to touch her. He lifted his hand calmly through her neck to her cheek, which he caressed with his thumb before learning in. Their lips touched and Adore closed her eyes, Jason places his other arm around her waist and brought her body closer as they kissed slowly, discovering each other.

Adore placed a hand on neck and he bite her bottom lip, sucking on it after. It made her part her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. Jason pressed his body against hers while they tongues met and tasted each other. Adore felt in every tiny bit of her body a sensation she couldn’t describe, but she liked how it felt.

Jason moved forward and pressed Adore against the door as they kissed deeper. They had gone through the part of what they should or not do that the other one would like. They kissed comfortable now, not thinking about holding back.

Adore broke the kiss and Jason almost looked sad for a second. “Do you want to come in?”

Jason smiled and nodded, Adore turned around and opened the door, then Jason followed. And they didn’t hold back.

Jason kissed Adore again, and she didn’t even had the time to turn the lights on, he kicked the door close and Adore walked back. They made their blind way to her bedroom while kissing and for a miracle they didn’t stumbled into anything.

Adore closed her bedroom door and took off her shoes, Jason’s hands went to the back of her dress and he slowly pulled down the zipper while they looked at each other. His hands touched her skin as he pushed down her dress from her hips and then let it fall, she stepped outside of it and tossed aside with her feet.

With a bit of moonlight crossing the window, Jason could see and appreciate the body standing next to him. Adore stepped closer and kissed him, her fingers playing around his shirt collar until she started to undo the buttons one by one. She slide it off from his shoulders as he squeezed her waist, he let go of it just to take off the clothing.

He pulled her closer and their bodies touched. Skin against skin, they could feel each other’s heat. Jason’s hands went down Adore’s spine until he found her bra, which he opened with a smart movement of his fingers. He stepped back just to see it drop and what would it reveal. Adore bite her bottom lip shy as she looked down, feeling exposed.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jason said after lifting Adore’s face by her chin.

She placed her hands on his waist, making her way to the front and then pulling out the button, she looked at him while she did that, calm in every movement. She pulled down the zipper and helped him by pulling down his pants, leaving his underwear for the moment.

He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her, smashing his lips against hers and seeking her tongue in an eager rush. She kissed him back with just the same need and they made their blind steps to the bed.

Adore stopped him by the edge, she kissed his neck as her hands pulled down the last piece of clothing he was wearing. She sat on the bed and looked up, and Jason looked down at her with a mix of feelings in his eyes. Adore took his length on one hand as she slowly stoked it. He was already hard, but she did it just to make his suffering longer.

She placed a peck on the tip of his dick while he stared at her, and then she sucked it, just the tip. Jason closed his eyes at the feeling around his cock, her warm mouth was amazing. Adore lazily licked his length from bottom to the top, and she could see his errant breathing.

Slowly, Adore took him into his mouth. She heard him moan and his hands went to grab her hair. She sucked him, twirled her tongue around his dick and pushed it further, reaching her throat. He pulled her back by her head completely and his dick fell from her mouth with a pop, she looked at him with such innocent face and yet a burning desire in her eyes and he looked at her with lust as he tried to breath normally.

The air in the room was thick and filled with mutual desire. Jason wanted to grab and fuck her mercilessly as much as he wanted to slowly being tortured by her mouth. Adore needed him inside her the more she tasted him, but she was determined to make him wait as long as she could. It was a fun game they were both enjoying to play.

Without a warning Adore went back to suck him, and she kept looking at him while she did everything. It was both her showing power and also being submissive to him. She increased the moves of her hand and her tongue, as Jason tighten the grip on her hair. He moved his hips as he looked down and fucked that beautiful mouth.

He wouldn’t last, he could feel it building up in his stomach and he could hear it on his breathing, such a talented mouth she have. He stopped his moves and pulled her away by her hair, he was panting. Adore moved closer again, her lips touching his dick softly as her eyes were on his. She filled her mouth slowly, and when all of his length was in, she sucked him, and shutting his eyes Jason came.

She closed her eyes as she could taste him, and she swallowed it. Adore pulled her head back and she loved to see the state Jason was in. He tried to catch his breath, with his eyes still closed. Adore looked at him, biting her bottom lip, and when Jason opened his eyes to look at her, she almost felt scared. His dark eyes would tell her everything and nothing at the same time, and that was terrifying.

Jason leaned over her as Adore leaned down and up to the middle of the bed. With his face closer to hers, Jason licked her lips, then he kissed below her ear. The sweetest sound came out of her mouth. He kissed her neck, sucked, bite, earning all types of noises from her. He licked his way down to her boobs, which he circled the nipple with his tongue just to suck it after.

He felt the nails on his back and it made him smile, Adore couldn’t keep her eyes open. He placed kisses through her stomach until he reached her lace panties. He hooked his fingers on both sides and slowly pulled it off as Adore lifted her hips to help him on the process. He took a moment to look at her again, all of her for him to taste.

Jason spread her legs gently, leaned down and kissed her inner thigh. She groaned in frustration and he loved that. He kissed just on top of her clitoris and she grabbed the sheets for any support. With his index finger, he made his way between and felt her. She was so wet. So fucking wet. He needed to taste it. He held her legs up as he slowly sucked her pussy. He moved his tongue in circles and up and down, and he heard her breathless.

He licked her like it was the only thing he had to do, he loved how she would move beneath him, so eager. He couldn’t wait to fuck her, feel his dick inside her. Jason brought two fingers up, teasing her while he carefully licked her clitoris. He inserted a finger in, he moved it all the way to the end and then back. Add another finger, he moved them and Adore cried out loud.

Moving his fingers in and out of her, he increased a rhythm as the tip of his tongue kept licking her clitoris and sucking it. He moved faster and Adore’s moans turned him on even more, he could feel his dick hard again. He curled his fingers inside her and she grabbed his hair, pressing his face against her pussy. With the tip of his fingers, he reached her spot and touched it all the times he moved his fingers hard against her. Cursing and arching her back, Adore came and Jason licked his fingers clean after he took it off.

Adore was catching her breath and Jason laid beside her, giving her some time. After a few moments she was back to breathing normal again, she opened her eyes and Jason was staring at her, a proud smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” Adore asked as she laid on her side and faced him, Jason didn’t said a word. In a quick movement she sat on his lap, leaned over him and with his mouth close to his. “You didn’t thought we were done, right?”

Jason felt Adore rub herself against his dick, and he held her by her waist. “I hope not.”

He brought her face closer and kissed her, he could not just look at her and not feel the urgent need to kiss her. It just wasn’t possible.

Adore extended her arm and reached the bedside table, she opened a drawer and caught a condom, she gave Jason’s lips small bites before pulling apart. She placed a hand on his stomach and moved back a little, Adore opened the condom and put the packed above the bedside table. She rolled the condom into Jason slowly, and when she was done, she lined up his dick with her entrance, she placed a hand on his chest and moved down, Jason filled her inch by inch. Adore biting her lips as she slowly sat on his dick was the sexiest thing Jason had seen. With his hands on her hips, Adore moved up and down, feeling Jason inside her again and again.

She rolled her hips while he was all inside her and Jason could swear he saw stars. They moved quicker, Adore had her head thrown back and Jason squeezed her boobs. She felt so good around him, so thigh and so wet for him… He held her in place as he moved his hips and fucked her, her moans as just delicious as she felt. Jason hit her deeper, one, two, three more times, and he came at fourth. Adore felt his cock pulsate and then it spilled inside her, she came right after that with her toes curled.

Adore stayed right there, with Jason still inside her as they both tried to breath. She fixed her hair and carefully lifted up, her body instantly felt the missing part. She just had the energy to roll off Jason’s lap to fall into the bed again. Jason caressed her body but Adore’s eyelids were way too heavy for her to open it, so she purred at the touch. Soon they were both asleep, breathing in sync.

-/-

“Morning, mom.” Adore said, her eyes couldn’t open totally and she was still very sleepy. She walked towards Bonnie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning baby,” Bonnie said. “Who was that guy that I saw leaving earlier?”

“Just a guy.” Adore said as she filled her cup with coffee.

“Uhm.” Bonnie said and Adore didn’t even had to look at her to know what face she was making, she knew exactly.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Adore asked as she walked to the couch and sat next to her mother.

“Nothing.” Bonnie said as she shrugged.

“Mom…” 

“I don’t know,” Bonnie admitted. “He doesn’t look very nice, I don’t mean ugly, but you know, he just look weird.”

“You don’t even know him,” Adore replied. “It’s just the way he looks, he have that bad guy look but he is very nice actually.”

“If you say so…” Bonnie said.

“Okay, I will rest some more for tonight.” Adore said as she stood up and yawned, she kissed her mom’s head and went back to her bedroom, falling at the bed and sleeping easy after that.

 **Text from Bianca**  
You both were smiling so much it was gross, I had to leave.

 **Text from Bianca**  
I’m guessing it all went well.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Are you alive? I’ll call the police!

When Adore finally woke up and checked her phone, she laughed at Bianca’s messages.

 **Text from Adore**  
I’m alive! It did went well, I just woke up.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Tired, uh? I need more info, he looked at you like a psycho.

 **Text from Adore**  
Come to bar and I’ll tell you, I really need to get ready.

Bianca thought about it, Courtney left at work for another city and would return tomorrow. Bianca’s day so far was boring, she had nothing to do all day but watch TV and rest. She cleaned the mess around the house she had made that day, and went to take a long bubble bath before she went to met Adore.

Adore was doing the same, she sat on her vanity and applied makeup while some songs played on the background. She hummed the beats, danced around her room as she choose her clothes.

She grabbed her purse, car keys and cellphone and left, waving bye at her mom. She put everything on the seat next to hers as she entered the car, and there was a new message on her phone.

 **Text from Jason**  
I really enjoyed last night, I would love to see you again.

And it made escape a little excited grin on her mouth. She turned the keys and left.

Bianca got out of the bath and put a robe, she looked for her phone around her room and typed a message with her fingers still wet.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Come back already, the house is boring without you.

 **Text from Courtney**  
Aww, I miss you too babe.

Pouting and groaning, Bianca got dressed and left her house after a while, Adore had texted her the address so she went. It was not a bad place, it was a bit darker than Bianca would like, and a bit too crowded, but still looked like a cool place.

She didn’t took too much time looking for Adore as a voice caught her attention, Bianca turned her head to where the sound came from and found the stage. Standing there, was Adore, beautifully dressed and her singing voice was like angels. Bianca was starstruck until the song ended and the claps on the place brought her back to earth.

Bianca got a drink and then found herself a table, she watched Adore sing and it was brilliant. There was something magical about it you couldn’t take your eyes off her. When Bianca was thinking about that and gazing at her, Adore found her through the faces and winked at her as she kept singing. Thank god Adore couldn’t see her blush at that distance.

Adore finished the song and accepted the round of applause, and then making her way out of the stage. Some people talked to her or congratulated her as she walked till Bianca’s table.

“You made it!” Adore said excited as she walked a little faster and went for a hug.

Not being exactly the type of person who hugs a lot, Bianca felt a little awkward at first but she managed to hug Adore back, and they sat down after that.

“So, he’s not a douche?” Bianca asked.

“No, he’s super nice,” Adore beamed as she remembered the night before. “We talked a lot, we have much stuff in common, you know.”

“Good, good.” Bianca said after a bit. “Now you can forget that unfortunate night.”

“No, it was good!” Adore said right after. “I met you, we had fun, right?”

“Yes, we did.”

“By the way, correct me if I’m wrong,” Adore moved on her seat and leaned her head forward. “You’re a seamstress right?”

“Yes I am.” Bianca nodded.

“Oh, great!” Adore said excited. “I have those ideas, of clothes that I want to wear for the show, kind of thematic, you know what I mean? But I went to thrift stores and all kinds of party supplies stores and I can’t find anything nearly close as what I wanted,” Bianca nodded for Adore to move on. “So I was wondering if could do them for me?”

“Sure!” Bianca answered. “You just have to give me more details about what you want so I can make it as you pictured it.”

“Finally I’ll look like the perfect mermaid that I am!” Adore clapped her hands in front of her face.

“Monday I have stuff to finish, but you can drop at the atelier by Tuesday, I will have more free time.”

“Tuesday, then! Tuesday is great!” Adore was so excited about this it was funny to see her face.

A loud sound cut through the space as it all went white for a second, Adore scared herself and the smile on her face quickly changed to fear. The sound of pouring rain came right after, she hated thunderstorms.

“Fuck!” Adore said as she breathed fast.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bianca said and she touched Adore’s arm, caressing her in an attempt to calm the other girl. “You’re safe, it’s just rain.”

Adore tried give her a smile and nodded, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“I have to come back,” Adore pointed with her head to the stage. “But, stay, I would love to catch up with you a little more.”

“Okay, I will.” Bianca said and Adore stood up from her chair, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left, walking back to the spotlight. Her phone buzzed in her lap, she opened the purse and saw Courtney calling. Adore greeted everyone at the bar, getting all their attention back, including Bianca, who put her phone back in her purse as she looked at Adore.

Adore entertained them for one more hour, interacting with the crowd and singing some hits that made them sing with her. She closed with Bohemian Rhapsody, one of her favorites songs to sing. Adore bowed, making fun and being goofy, she left the stage and went to met Bianca again.

Bianca had stood up and was clapping for her way too excited, maybe because she had drink a little but Adore loved it anyway. They chat for another hour, and the place wasn’t as full of people as before.

“I think I’m gonna go.” Bianca said a little slurred.

“Oh, me too.” Adore said.

Bianca finished her drink and stood up to leave, but all the alcohol she consumed made her dizzy and she almost feel, Adore reached for her and held her just in time.

“No driving for you.” Adore said as she placed Bianca’s arm around her neck.

“I will get a taxi!” Bianca said a little bit louder.

“No way, I’ll drive you.” Adore placed her arm around Bianca’s waist.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Bianca pouted. “I looked after you now you’re looking after me.”

“That’s what friends do, right?” Adore said as she helped Bianca to walk out of the bar.

They ran till her car as the rain poured over them, she opened the door and helped Bianca to not beat her head or anything, and went to the driver’s side. Bianca was struggling with her purse and the seat belt, looking like a confused puppy, and Adore helped her again. She put her seat belt and they left, she drove extra carefully because of the rain, while Bianca mumbled in her seat the songs that Adore had sing before.

Adore pulled over in front of the building Bianca told her, and Bianca searched in her purse for her keys, her head swinging to side to side to a song only her could her. All of this drunk Bianca made Adore laugh.

“Got it!” Bianca said as she grabbed her key ring.

“Thank you for coming by, I had a great time.” Adore said.

“Me too.” Bianca said with a hand on the door handle, she opened it and stood up, closing it harshly and running from the rain.

“See you at Tuesday!” Adore opened her window and screamed over. She watched through her window as Bianca walked in, and now that Adore knew she was safe, Adore left.

-/-

On Sunday, Bianca closed her curtains and slept most of the day. When Courtney walked in, she thought nobody was home. She went until their bedroom and found Bianca in the dark room, curled up. Courtney kissed her forehead and Bianca barely opened her eyes, she moved, pulling Courtney closer and making room for her. They spent the rest of the day snuggled on the bed.

On Monday, Bianca worked like crazy, she had many pieces to finish. She didn’t had time to take a break or have lunch, she focused and as the sun went down, she just had a thing or two to finish and close the atelier.

On Tuesday, Courtney had already left when she woke up. She knew she wouldn’t have to worry about work today because she finished a good part yesterday, so she allowed herself to sleep more than usual.

“Good morning.”

Bianca heard as soon as she walked in, with her coffee in one hand.

“Morning, Nina.” She said with a smile.

Nina was a sweet old woman in her fifties who worked with Bianca for three years now. She worked at her table, with her blonde and grey hair in a low knot on the back of her head. She had her glasses right in the tip of her nose, as she carefully lined up fabrics in the sewing machine.

“There you are, hi!”

Bianca looked to her right as her other coworker walked in, carrying lots of fabrics to her desk.

“Hi, Hannah, good morning.” Bianca greeted the young girl.

Hannah had joined them for over a year now. The girl with afro hair and freckles was always with fresh ideas on her head and a fashion magazine on the hand. She was a fashion student but worked like a designer, Bianca knew she would have a bright future ahead.

Bianca walked to her table and organized all the things she would have to do, in order of urgency. She worked calmly, not in the need to rush anything, Nina and Hannah left for lunch as Bianca didn’t felt hungry yet, and could finish what she was working on.

“Hello?”

The voice scared Bianca for a second, she could bet Hannah had forgot the door open. She dropped her scissor and went to the front, talk with the possible costumer.

“Oh, hi!” Bianca said surprised as she saw Adore standing there not to far from the door and looking around the place.

“Bad time?” Adore asked as she saw Bianca’s face.

“No, not at all.” Bianca answered.

“Did you forgot I was coming?” Adore asked again. “I should had called first…”

“No, it’s fine.” Bianca assured. “I just lost track of the time back there, come in.”

Bianca extended her arm as pointing to where she came from and Adore followed.

“That’s my office,” Bianca said. “Though it don’t really have a door, just a wall to separate rooms… You can’t really call that.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Adore said, “It’s a lovely place.”

“Here,” Bianca pulled a stool next to her table, and pointed to Adore, who sat on it. She grabbed her sketch book and looked for a pencil, as she made room in the mess of her table. “So, can you tell me a little more about what you want? Specifically.”

“Okay, I thought about a black fishtail dress, you know, strapless, very cute.” Bianca nodded and Adore continued. “And I don’t know, something like, resembling the tail you know? All over the body, in a blue fabric maybe, I don’t know exactly which material, down on my tights, like a stocking.”

Bianca nodded as she draw in the her notebook as Adore gave her more details, and Adore watched as the light traces transformed into a dress and some sort of bodysuit, and all the details on it.

“Like that?” Bianca asked when her sketches were done, and she turned her notebook to show them to Adore.

“Yes, like that!” Adore said as her wide eyes looked at every part of the clothes, it was almost exactly how she had imagined them. “Oh my god, I’m so excited to wear them.”

“Speaking of which, I have to take your body measurements,” Bianca said as she stood up and looked around, not finding what she aimed. “I just need to find the measure tape first, I’ll be right back.”

Adore took one last excited look at the sketches and pulled them down the table. She stood up from her stool and started to take her clothes off, folding them just right and placing where she was sitting.

She stood there in the large room and observed, there were pictures of sketches, patterns and faceless silhouettes, a board filled with pins and cut offs from magazines and newspapers, magazines on the table, books on a pile next to the wall, scissors, a tiny round puff with needles. Everything in the place looked like it belonged there, and somehow managed to look inviting.

Bianca stopped on her track as she returned to her room and Adore was standing there, looking at the pictures and drawings all over the place… On her underwear. Her skin was pale but a bit tan at the same time, making a interesting contrast with Adore’s black bra and color wine panties fitting such a cute ass.

If it was hard from behind, when Adore turned around she stopped breathing. Not a single flaw on that body, Bianca was looking at her like kids look at candy.

“I figured out you might need it.” Adore said as she smiled.

Bianca was still on her spot, still staring, and she was not really sure what Adore meant to say, that could be interpreted as more than one way. And she definitely not thought the same way as Adore.

“I do,” Bianca said low, she then shook her head and turned her face to look at something, anything. “I mean, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m fine.” Adore shrugged.

Bianca turned her face even more to hide the smile it came to her lips after what Adore said made her said internally. 

“Just one second.” Bianca said without looking at Adore and left, she went for their tiny kitchen and reached for the fridge, she could use some water. She took some sips from the bottle, and she saw her reflection into the window’s glass. She was fucking blushing, red tomato. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and lightly beat her cheeks, as if it would make the red go away.

She returned to her room and Adore was sitting on her stool, looking through some pages in a magazine. Bianca was standing still, her perfect posture and composed face, she should thank the theater classes for that. She would get her shit together and act professional, like she always did.

“Can you stand for me?” She asked and Adore quickly closed the magazine and did like she was told.

Adore placed herself at the center and Bianca spun around her, taking her height and back to her table to write it down. She might as well start from the easy part, so Bianca went to the back and took the measurements from her ankle, waist to the floor, nape to waist and her back width.

Bianca then stood in front of Adore, she measure the length from her waist to knee, hips, waist, tights. Bianca couldn’t avoid not look at Adore’s breasts as she placed the tape around them to measure her bust and chest length, she had to. She then measure the under bust, waist to hip, shoulder to waist, neck and shoulders. 

Every time Bianca touched Adore’s skin, it was smooth, warm. And each time it grew harder for her to bear. She sighed relieved as she took the last measurement and went to write it down on her notebook.

“We’re done.” Bianca said, not looking up from her desk. She avoided to look at Adore’s eyes the whole time.

Adore walked till the stool and picked up her clothes, dressing it with all the time in the world. Bianca looked up for a second, it looked like one of those moments when the images move slower, and she regretted doing that at that same instant.

“So, that’s all?” Adore asked when she finished get dressed.

“That’s all,” Bianca said. “I’ll search the fabrics, I know where I will get one as the one we talked about.”

“Okay,” Adore nodded. “If you need anything else, just call me, or text.”

“Will do.”

“Thank you again, for doing this.” Adore said as she started to walk towards the entrance and Bianca followed her right behind.

The front door opened just as they got closer to it, Hannah and Nina were walking in.

“Oh, hi!” Hannah greeted.

“Hello.” Nina said.

“Hi,” Adore with a smile. “Bye.”

They laughed and Adore waved at them as she left.

“What’s the name of that store with the stylized fabrics?” Bianca turned to Hannah. “With lots of colorful, clown style stuff?”

“Dots?” Hannah suggested.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bianca said and made her way back to her desk. “I’ll need the address, I’ll look for some fabrics there.”

“She is a new costumer?” Nina asked as she walked back from the kitchen.

“Yes, she’s my…” Bianca didn’t finished the sentence.

“Are you alright?” Nina asked, concerned. “You look a bit stressed.”

Bianca realized she was frowned and her body was tense. “I’m good, I’m going out for lunch.” She returned to her room just to grab her purse and in the same beat she left. It was night time somewhere in the world, so Bianca could drink without feeling guilty, right? Because she sure needed one drink right now.

-/-

Adore was on her car, on her way back home from Bianca’s atelier when her phone buzzed with a new text.

 **Text from Jason**  
Hey, do you want to grab a coffee?

 **Text from Adore**  
Sure, I’m near The Coffee Club.

 **Text from Jason**  
Ok, see you in ten.

She wasn’t sure if she should wait him for order, or order, find a table and wait for him. She was starting to feel nervous but she didn’t want to let it show, so she took a few deep breaths to calm down and drove to the place.

Adore fixed her hair on the mirror before leaving the car and entered the coffee shop. She looked around the place and found Jason’s eyes on her, she smiled and waved at him, as he stood up and walked until her.

“Hi,” Jason said. “I was waiting for you to order, shall we?”

“Sure.” Adore said and they went to the counter, just one customer before them, who was quickly gone.

“I’ll have a cappuccino.” Jason said and then looked at Adore, waiting for her order.

“I’ll want an iced caramel macchiato.” Adore told the barista.

They waited side by side as the drinks were made, and then headed to an empty table with the beverages on hand.

“So, how are you?” Jason asked as he saw Adore a bit uncertain and biting her lips, which only made him want to bite it himself.

“I’m good, you?” Adore said, relieved for Jason had started the conversation because she was really nervous, she didn’t knew what to say and her drink would finish soon if she kept drinking it to avoid the silence.

“I’m great, thank you.” Jason said, but he didn’t knew how to get to the point, what he actually wanted to ask Adore. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled nervously. “I really liked going to dinner with you, the other night.”

“Yeah, me too.” Adore said as she blushed and looked down, trying to hide the smile that wanted to come out.

“But aren’t we supposed to have dinner and then go to the movie theater? Isn’t that how it works?” Jason said. “I guess we forgot that part.”

“I guess we did.” Adore laughed.

“I wonder whose fault it is.” Jason said low as he took a sip of his drink.

Adore mouth fell open and she saw him smiling. “It’s yours! You kissed me if I remember correctly.”

“And you kissed me back.” Jason said.

“I don’t remember you complaining about that.” Adore raised an eyebrow to him. 

“I didn’t,” Jason lifted his hands on the air. “Okay, I’ll take the blame.” 

“Thank you.” Adore said. “You never mentioned watching a movie thought, that would have been nice.”

“Since we forgot that, I think we should, if you want.” Jason said and waited for her answer.

“Uhmm… Okay, sure.” Adore said after she thought for a second. “Sounds good.”

Jason and Adore talked for a little more in the coffee, exchanging glances, smiles and flirtatious looks. Then they decided to leave, to take a walk around the city, stopping by the showcases and telling things about each other. He didn’t know if he could kiss her, if he should, but he wanted, Jason just didn’t want to make the move too soon. Even though they already had sex, he didn’t want to seem too eager.

As the sun went down and the streets lights illuminated the city, they went to the movie theater and picked a movie on display. Jason brought them popcorn and soon they found their seats. The not so full room made Jason a bit nervous but at the same it gave them more privacy, which was always welcome.

He had not seen the movie before, and he was not interested on it too, his attention was all on Adore, the girl was smiling as she looked at the screen, clearly into the movie.

“What?” Adore turned to look at Jason, who was looking at her.

That damn smile. Jason leaned forward and with both of his hands on the sides of Adore’s face, he looked at her eyes for a second before closing their mouths together. Adore kissed him back as her hand rested on his neck, and they kissed slow and sweet.

Jason kept paying no attention to the movie after that, but he smiled as he looked to the screen. When the movie ended, they left the room and walked side by side in silence, Jason really wanted to hold Adore’s hands, but he placed them in his pockets instead.

“I should go,” Adore said as they stood in front of the theater. “It’s been a long day.”

Jason just nodded and Adore saw how he looked quite disappointed.

“But I had fun, I really did,” She urged to clarify. “I’m just tired and I need a bath.”

“It’s okay, I had fun to, thank you.” Jason gave her a side smile, and they stood there waiting for something.

Adore stepped closer enough just to lean her face and kissed him softly on the lips, she gave him a smile and then walked away. Jason watched as Adore left and a billion things crossed through his head and body.

Bianca walked into her home and exhaled loudly, Courtney turned around from the kitchen to see her.

“Hi baby!” She greeted Bianca with a smile as she finished the dishes.

Bianca dropped her bag on the nearest surface and dragged herself to the kitchen. She hugged Courtney from behind and buried her face on the crook of her neck. Bianca took a deep breath and felt the familiar perfume of the blonde’s skin, it made her feel at home, safe.

Courtney turned around between Bianca’s arms and leaned forward to kiss her.

“What’s wrong?” Courtney asked after she gave her a long peck on the lips.

“Just work.” Bianca shrugged and held Courtney tighter. Courtney placed her arms around Bianca’s neck and gave her lots of pecks through her face. Bianca kissed her, slow and passionate, Courtney kissed her as if each movement could express how she had missed her. After a while she gave Bianca a final peck and parted.

“Why don’t you take a shower while I make dinner?” Courtney suggested.

“Do I smell?” Bianca sniffed herself.

“No, silly!” Courtney said. “Just for to you relax, you’re a bit tense.”

“Okay.” Bianca said and loose the grip around Courtney’s body, she gave her one last kiss and went to their bedroom, taking off her clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Bianca turned on the shower and entered above it with her face up, and with her eyes closed, she let the water ran through her body. She showered with no hurry, and the hot water made her body relax gradually.

When she finished her bath and was dressed, she walked back to the kitchen to find Courtney putting the table for them.

“Just in time.” Courtney said as she looked up and gave Bianca a smile.

“It smells amazing, honey.” Bianca kissed Courtney on the cheek and they sat on the table to eat. 

“Do you feel better?” Courtney asked as she put food on her table.

“Yeah, I do.” Bianca gave her an affirming smile.

“I thought you had finished the pieces.” Courtney said.

“I did, I delivered them today.” Bianca said after she swallowed her food. “I just got a new order.”

“It’s too much stuff to do?” Courtney asked concerned.

“No, it’s fine.” Bianca said. “You know me, I just have to find the perfect the fabric I pictured.”

“You will, and it will look amazing.” Courtney gave her a peck as Bianca smiled.

After they were done, Bianca cleaned the dishes as Courtney went to the couch and looked for something to watch, Bianca joined her after a while and they watched a movie cuddling on the couch.

They watched TV for a few more hours and Bianca had forgot her headache, she was laughing and enjoying the moment.

“Oh my god, I hate him!” Bianca said as a contestant from a TV show appeared on screen.

She knew Courtney liked him, so it was just a matter of seconds for her to poke Bianca and defend him. But the answer she got was silence. 

“Court?” Bianca asked again, and had no answer. She moved carefully as Courtney laid on her arms, and she saw the blondie sleeping. Bianca reached for the remote control slowly and turned down the volume, then she turned the TV off. She caressed Courtney’s arm softly and kissed her face. “Baby, come on, let’s go to bed.”

A half conscious Courtney grumbled and stood up lazily, walking with her eyes closed to the bedroom as Bianca followed with a hand around her waist. Courtney walked to her side of the bed and got under the covers, laying on her side. Bianca closed the curtains and turned off the lamps before joining Courtney on the bed.

Courtney was already asleep again, and Bianca stared at the ceiling for a bit. She turned around and laid on her side, facing Courtney. She watched her as she slept, and she carefully examined every part of her beautiful face. Bianca loved her, she knew that.

-/-

The first thing Bianca did the next day was go to Dots. The huge store had all kinds of fabrics one could imagine and want, and Bianca gladly spent a good time there seeing all the beautiful materials.

She was sure she was going to find the fabric she wanted, but the more she walked around and looked, the less hope she got. With the black lace on her arm, she made her way back to the counter to pay for it. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a green fabric and she went to look at it better.

Bianca found the sea green nearly blue fabric, with black fish cale patterns on it. She couldn’t believe her luck, it was perfect for the outfit and she exhaled relieved. She paid for the fabrics and ran to her atelier, excited to work on the pieces and see how they will look at the end.

For the rest of the week, she worked on the two pieces with attention, being very picky, she had the time and wanted it to look as good as she could do.

“Alaska is coming to town and we will have a girls night at Willam’s.” Courtney said while she typed on her phone and then looked up to Bianca, who was watching TV.

“Tell them I said hi.” Bianca said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Courtney placed her phone down and turned to Bianca.

“I am,” Bianca gave Courtney a peck on the lips. “Have fun with them.”

The next day Bianca slept with no alarm to wake her up, and when she woke up Courtney was still by her side. She placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out, she headed to the kitchen and made breakfast. The smell must have made Courtney wake up, because she joined the kitchen when Bianca was done and they ate together. After she was done, Bianca went for a run.

Bianca worked on her computer while Courtney got ready to meet her friends. She then walked until where Bianca was sat, waited until Bianca looked at her and spun around, showing her outfit and asking how she looked without having to actually say.

“You look great babe,” Bianca said and held Courtney by her hand, pulling her closer and making her sit on her lap. “I think you might want to call and tell them you will be a little late.”

Courtney saw Bianca biting her lips before taking hers, she wrapped her arms around Courtney’s waist and they kissed softly. Bianca kissed her jaw, below her ear, her neck, and Courtney was with her eyes closed, she had forgot what she should be doing in first place. Bianca was distracting her and it was working.

“You’re so evil!” Courtney said when she came back to her senses, she placed a hand on Bianca’s shoulder and pulled away, she saw the grin on her face.

“I’ve been told so.” Bianca smiled.

Courtney quickly gave her a peck on the lips and stood up before Bianca could grab her and make her stay, she could be very convenient. She waved from the door and blew Bianca a kiss before closing it.

Bianca grabbed a beer and got back to work. When she was done for the night and checked the time, it was 10pm and she had nothing else to do. She looked around bored and grabbed another beer. She looked through the window as she drank, she threw the bottle at the trashcan and grabbed her keys, she went for a walk.

Adore was in a great mood today, you could tell by the songs she was singing and how she smiled and danced on the stage, making the people on the place be in the same vibe as she. Bianca waved at her and Adore looked surprised to see her, she waved back and went to meet her when the song was over.

“Hi!” Adore said as some pop song started to play. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Bianca said while they hugged. “I was working at home when I realized, I’m working on your pieces, so by the end of the next week or so, I will need you to go to the atelier again, you know, just to know if everything is fine, fitting.”

“Sure! I will.” Adore said. “You know, the other day after I left your atelier, Jason invited me to have a coffee and then we went to the movie theater.”

Adore smiled and Bianca rolled her eyes.

“You don’t like him, do you?” Adore asked.

“I mean, I don’t even know him.” Bianca shrugged. “So where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Adore playfully beat her arm. “He is travelling.”

“What does he do?” Bianca asked.

“He’s a model.” Adore answered.

“Of course he is…” Bianca said annoyed again. “I will grab a drink, do you want one?”

“No, I’m fine.” Adore said and Bianca went to the bar. Lead by the beats of the music, Adore didn’t noticed she was swinging her hips, dancing slowly. She surrendered and danced without holding back or caring about the people around.

Bianca finally ordered her drink, she leaned on the bar counter and looked where she and Adore were, but Adore wasn’t there anymore, and she wasn’t on the stage either. A red blur caught her eyes and she saw Adore along with other people, dancing. Bianca looked, shocked, she had never saw the girl dancing, and she couldn’t take her eyes off Adore, the way her hips moved and her face.

“She is a beauty, isn’t she?”

Bianca realized the voice was talking to her, so it means she was really staring, not so secretly like she thought she was. She turned around and her drink was in front of her, as the bartender looked at Adore dance, smiling. Bianca paid and left, he was eating her with his eyes, sometimes she forget how gross men are.

Adore saw Bianca returning and waved at her to join the dance floor, Bianca turned her down with her head but Adore wasn’t taking that as an answer. She walked till Bianca and held her by the arm, dragging her to the dance floor and ignoring her protests. Bianca stood still in the middle of the people, and Adore danced around her, hoping she would make Bianca laugh or dance.

Bianca gave up, and moved her head side to side, if you can call that dance. Adore celebrated her victory and they danced together, Bianca felt less and less ashamed, Adore made it look easy and fun, she wasn’t caring and neither would Bianca.

With Adore so close to her, Bianca found it hard to not look at her body moving, or not to stare into those magnetic green eyes or her beautiful lips.

Adore found Bianca looking at her while they danced, she smiled and moved closer, turning around briefly while she danced. When she turned back, Bianca wasn’t dancing, Adore’s confused face couldn’t even be fully formed because Bianca stepped closer and took her face with both hands, pressing their lips together.

Adore wasn’t expecting nothing like this, she had no idea of what she should do. Her eyes slowly closed as Bianca softly kissed her, and Adore kissed her back. There were million things going through her head, but when Bianca sucked her bottom lip it all went blank and she parted her lips, Bianca’s tongue followed the breach.

Bianca’s hands made their way down on Adore’s side until they reached her waist, she brought Adore closer, their pressing bodies together as their tongues slipped against each other. 

It wasn’t like anything Adore ever felt, she had never kissed a girl, or even wanted to. The kisses were soft and calm, the skin against her was smooth and it was so much more different from being kissed by a guy. Adore unwittingly deepened the kiss, her hands were around Bianca’s neck and Bianca squeezed her waist.

Then it was gone. Adore instantly missed the lips against hers, she opened her eyes and Bianca looked terrified.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.” Bianca said, stepping away.

“It’s okay, Bianca, I-” Adore was cut off.

“I’m sorry, I will just go.” Bianca quickly turned into her feet and left.

Adore was there, still processing the kiss and why Bianca left like that, did she did something wrong? She felt uncomfortable for some reason, and she left towards the bathroom. She needed space, and silence.

Bianca walked back home as fast as she could, tears on the verge of her eyes the whole time, she felt awful. Thank God Courtney wouldn’t be home when she get there, because she couldn’t bare the thought to look at her right now. She touched her lips and still could feel Adore’s lips against hers, her body, her hands. 

It kept playing on her mind the whole night increasing the feeling on her stomach. She was freaking out and didn’t know who else to tell, none of her friends would understand, they all knew and loved Courtney. It was fault, and her fault only, she could take the blame and then she would forget about it. Courtney couldn’t know. She wouldn’t.

-/-

Bianca barely slept, her mind wouldn’t shut down, her body wouldn’t find a comfortable position. She slept, but it don’t felt like it, her body felt restless and all she wanted was to sleep, as if by doing that she could avoid the day ahead, or all these feelings.

When she knew she couldn’t get any more sleep, as much as she tried by closing her eyes, her body was denying it to her. She went to the kitchen and made herself some coffee, it wouldn’t help with her sleeping problem but it was better than drink alcohol at 8 in the morning.

She filled a mug with the hot liquid and walked to the couch, sitting there and staring blankly at the turned off TV as she blew weakly for her coffee to cool down. Bianca took small sips while she sat in silence until it was over, then she placed the mug at the center table and turned on the TV just for distraction, she wasn’t caring about what was being shown.

When the door opened, Bianca felt a cold feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure how many hours had passed while she sat there supposedly watching TV. Courtney would come home eventually, she couldn’t avoid her as much as she wanted.

“Hi sweetheart.” Courtney said as she crossed the door and saw Bianca at the living room, she walked in her direction.

The pet name made Bianca flinch, she hoped her face hadn’t showed that. She put the best smile she could as Courtney got closer and leaned down to kiss her.

“Everything alright?” Courtney asked when she took a better look at Bianca, and sat at the couch by her side.

“Yeah,” Bianca said. “I just didn’t slept very well.”

“Aww, poor thing.” Courtney pouted.

“So, how was it?” Bianca asked, she knew Courtney would tell her every detail, and that way she could avoid any further questions, taking the focus out of her.

“Oh my god, Alaska said she might move back!” Courtney started and went on about all the events on Alaska’s and Willam’s lives. Bianca sat there nodding in encouragement, but she wasn’t listening a thing, she just watched Courtney move her hands as she talked in excitement.

Later, they had lunch and spent the rest of the Sunday together, Bianca was normally quieter than usual, Courtney noticed that but didn’t said anything. It could be work related, and if it wasn’t, she was going to give time to Bianca to feel safe about it to tell her.

Bianca stayed at the atelier until after it had closed, working on the clothes she had to do. When she got home, Courtney was on the couch and the table were set for dinner, she had clearly waited for her, the food were still on the table. Bianca had completely forgot to tell Courtney she would be late, she tip toed closer to the couch and Courtney was asleep.

She felt a mixture of relief and guilty. Bianca cleared the table and placed the food on the fridge, turned off the TV and gently caressed Courtney to wake her up. 

“Court, wake up, let’s get you to the bed.” Bianca whispered.

“What time is it?” Courtney asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat.

“It’s late, come to bed.” Bianca offered her a hand.

“I was waiting for you to dinner…” Courtney said sleepy, and stood up.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Bianca said. “I stayed a little more after we closed.”

Courtney walked to their bedroom, laid on the bed while Bianca changed her clothes. When Bianca turned off the lamps, Courtney moved closer and snuggled on her, half asleep, Bianca rubbed her back until she felt Courtney relaxing again, back to her sleep.

Bianca knew she was going to stay late at work again, so she sent Courtney a message, she didn’t want to let her waiting. Just as Courtney walked into the house, her phone buzzed and she closed the door, searching for it on her purse.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Staying late again, don’t wait for me for dinner. xx

With that, Courtney exhaled and walked into the empty house. She threw her purse into the table and went to take a bath, she wasn’t used to come home from work and don’t have Bianca there, or arriving just minutes after.

The only time they had together this week was during the morning, when they could briefly see and talk to each other at breakfast, and lately Bianca seemed off, she would barely eat or talk before she rushed herself to go to work. Courtney thought they needed time together after this week, they could really use a lazy weekend on the bedroom.

Bianca was grateful to have work to do, so she could avoid let her head go back to last Saturday night and the events of that day. She spent so much more time after work on her clothes it was all set and ready to be done. 

She knew she was distant from Courtney, she wasn’t waiting on her anymore, and she knew she should do something to change that. Bianca wasn’t really the type of person who avoids her problems as much as she can, but in this very situation she had no clue what to do. She just needed some time to clear her mind and be back to herself.

“Hi, is Bianca here?”

The voice made Bianca froze.

“Yes, she’s right there.” Hannah smiled at the girl and pointed to the back of the atelier.

Bianca heard the steps and looked up from her desk, she faced Adore.

“Hey, you.” Adore said.

“Oh, hi.” Bianca said a bit surprised.

“Fitting, remember?” Adore said.

“Right, right.” Bianca nodded.

“Oh my gosh, is this one right there?” Adore pointed to the two mannequins on the left side of Bianca’s desk, and Bianca nodded again. “Is beautiful!”

“B, we’re leaving,” Nina showed up. “I’ll lock the door, okay? See you on Monday.”

“Okay, thank you, Nina.” Bianca said and waved at Hannah, who was next to the door. “Have a nice weekend.”

Bianca watched as her coworkers left, she check her watch and they were just in time. It was Friday, for fuck’s sake, if she wasn’t so out of her head she would had let them leave earlier.

“I’m sorry I came late, should I go?” Adore asked and brought Bianca back to reality. “I can come by another day, you must be tired.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Bianca assured, and they fell into silence. She felt awkward for the first time around Adore, she didn’t even looked at her face properly. She took the clothes off the mannequins and placed into her desk. “You can dress yourself, I will.. leave. Watch the needles.”

Bianca was gone before Adore could say anything, she exhaled and took her clothes off, the place now so quiet it was weird. Adore got undressed and put the dress carefully, Bianca returned as she adjusted the front.

“I think it fits perfectly.” Adore said and Bianca walked around her, looking and adjusting the dress.

“It does.” Bianca said as she took one last look. “Now try the body thing.”

“C’mon you don’t need to leave.” Adore said as Bianca turned around to leave again. “It’s fine.”

Bianca couldn’t come up with a quick answer so she stepped away and pretended to look at some files on her table while Adore got dressed.

“Oh, I love this one.” Adore said and Bianca looked up, the green bodysuit fit every curve of Adore’s body just right and Bianca felt her mouth dry.

“Isn’t it too tight?” Bianca asked.

“No, it’s perfect,” Adore said as she turned around. “I loved.”

Bianca looked around the piece for adjustments, then Adore took it off.

“They should be done by Tuesday.” Bianca said, Adore nodded and they went silent. It was painfully uncomfortable, she needed to say something. “Listen, uh, about Saturday…”

“No need to apologize, it’s okay, really.” Adore said still on her underwear.

“I do, I don’t know what was wrong with me.” Bianca said. “I don’t want anything to be awkward between us, it won't-”

“I kissed you back, remember?” Adore cut Bianca off and walked closer, Bianca still refused to look at her. “We are fine.”

Bianca exhaled as she avoided to look at Adore, she was glad she had clarified things and Adore was okay with that. Now they could both move on with their friendship and pretend it never happened. She turned around to walk away but Adore stepped in front of her, blocking the way.

“Can you look at me?” Adore asked, and Bianca knew she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t be this close to her like that, she wasn’t even thinking right. 

Bianca lifted her face up and looked at Adore, and they stared at each other. It felt as the world around them was silent or non existent. The air was thick making it hard to breathe, their bodies were just a step away.

Adore stepped forward, and Bianca felt the air in her lungs gone. They both looked at each others mouth at the same time, and then looked back to their eyes. 

“Adore…” Bianca said, her voice didn’t sounded as strong as she wanted, it looked a warning and a request. Adore leaned in closer and kissed her.

“It’s okay,” Adore said with her lips touching Bianca’s. “I want to.”

And just like that, Bianca felt her body surrender. Adore held her face with both hands and kissed her softly, Bianca held her by the waist and pulled her closer, leaving no space between them.

Adore sucked lightly on Bianca’s bottom lip as they kissed slowly, her hands moved down, and Adore placed one hand on Bianca’s shoulder and the other one on her neck. Bianca squeezed Adore’s waist and her nails got a little deep on the skin, she licked Adore’s lips and she parted them, giving the permission she needed.

With the feeling of Adore’s nails slightly scratching her neck, Bianca deepened the kiss, she was holding back as much as she could, she didn’t want to freak out Adore and have her walking away.

For her surprise, Adore’s hands went down on Bianca’s body, and she put them under her shirt, slowly pulling them up. They parted the kiss just to get rid of the clothing and their mouths rushed to each other again. Adore placed her hands around Bianca’s waist as they kissed and moved up through her back until it reached her bra, which Adore opened up and delicately pulled the straps down, placing kisses on each shoulder as she did it.

Bianca looked at Adore for a moment, her eyes telling Adore just how much she wanted this but also hesitant. Adore kissed her lips softly, then her jaw, under her ear, her neck, her collarbone and her chest. She admired the breasts in front of her before she placed her mouth over one of them and licked the nipple as her other hand grabbed one possessively.

Adore felt Bianca pulled her hair as she sucked, licked and bite each boob, and heard her moan. Adore kissed her stomach as she went down on her knees and hooked her fingers on the edge of her skirt, she looked up at Bianca with a playful smile on her face as she pulled down the skirt along with her panties.

Bianca stepped out of her clothes on the floor and pulled Adore up, kissing her right away. Adore gripped her hands on Bianca’s body as they kissed eager, Bianca pushed Adore back, walking her while they kissed. She guided Adore through the store until the couch near the wall, Adore quickly laid on it and pulled Bianca over her, back to kissing.

Bianca reached for her wrists and held them above her head as she leaned her head back to look at Adore. The stare was intense, they were both heavy breathing. Adore arched her back to get closer to kiss Bianca, when it didn’t worked she whined in protest and lifted her hips, trying to touch Bianca’s exposed skin to tease her.

Letting go of her wrists, Bianca leaned down and kissed Adore’s neck, she sucked it while her hands rested on her boobs and she squeezed them, earning a moan from Adore. The sound made her body ache with desire, and Bianca kissed her way down to her breasts. She opened up Adore’s bra and quickly threw it away, then her mouth replaced the fabric.

Adore squirmed under Bianca, the movements and touches on her body had her shivering. Bianca licking her nipples made her moan, she sucking them made her bite her own bottom lip, squeezing them made her breath to get faster. Bianca caused all types of feelings and reactions on her body, many of them unknown for Adore, until now.

It was painful how good it felt when their boobies rubbed against each other as Bianca stood over Adore. Bianca moved her body up and then down, teasing Adore whose nipples were already hard and sensitive because of her.

Bianca looked up at Adore while she kissed her stomach and slowly pulled down her underwear. She took a second to admire and register it on her mind, Adore laying in front of her, naked… She would not forget that view.

Adore looked at Bianca and blushed a little, her smile looked shy but her eyes were the opposite. She spread her legs sensually, and Bianca placed herself between them. Bianca leaned down and kissed her inner thighs, Adore pleaded internally, but she could see that Bianca wasn’t teasing her, she was almost praising her body.

Placing kisses higher and higher, Bianca looked up to Adore but she was already with her eyes closed, eager for her to finally reach the most important part. With the tip of her middle finger, Bianca touched Adore’s pussy and felt it wet, Adore whined in protest, this was not the body part she was hoping for.

She could see that Adore was holding back her protests, but her body was ready, Bianca’s fingers would slide in easily because Adore was so fucking wet and desperate to come. Bianca brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it, she placed her hand on Adore’s thigh and licked her pussy all the way up.

Caught by surprise, Adore gasped, and then she felt Bianca’s tongue on her, she instantly reached for Bianca’s head and held her by the hair.

A series of unfinished moans followed as Bianca sucked and fingered Adore, who pressed Bianca’s head against her. She arched her back, her breath was cutting and her toes curling, Adore lifted her hips and the grip on Bianca’s hair went loose as Adore’s moans got caught on her throat and the orgasm hit her.

Adore could only breath, as it felt like she had lost all control of her body or how to manage it. Her vision was blurry for a second, Bianca kissed her way up on Adore’s body while her heart beats calmed down.

-/-

Adore’s head was not on Earth, maybe not even in this galaxy as she drove home from Bianca’s atelier, somehow the fitting got out of hand and it got her thinking, a lot. She parked in front of her house, the night outside was dark and calm, she closed the car door and walked the few steps to the front door.

“Hey,” A voice called and she heard footsteps.

“Oh, God!” Adore almost dropped her keys. She turned around, clearly scared until she saw who it was. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to.” Jason said and gave her an soft smile. “I just got back and I thought maybe we could… I don’t know, hang out? If you want, watch a movie, go to a bar…”

Jason said the options that came to his mind as he saw Adore’s face, she looked reluctant almost. He was about to take it back but Adore spoke faster.

“Sure, I just…” Adore said. “Let’s have a drink, yeah.”

“That’s okay if you don’t want to, we can do it another time.” Jason said.

“I do.” Adore gave him a smile and Jason let go of his doubts, he was happy to spend time with Adore again, and they walked back to his car and left.

Bianca knew it was late, and she hoped it was late enough for Courtney to be sleeping when she walked in, but she wasn’t, as it was friday night, they had nothing to worry about the next day, so Courtney waited.

“Hi,” Courtney said as she saw Bianca walking in.

“You’re up.” Bianca said.

“Yeah,” Courtney said as she sat on the couch, Bianca left her purse and work stuff on the table. “We should talk.”

Bianca froze and she felt like her blood was leaving her body, Courtney had nothing to talk about, she couldn’t possible know anything, she didn’t, and yet Bianca was scared for life. 

“Look, I-” Bianca started to say but Courtney cut her off, she turned to look at Courtney but she wasn’t looking angry, or hurt.

“I know, you have been working a lot, B.” Courtney said and Bianca slowly left the breath she was holding.

“I’m sorry, it’s already finished.” Bianca said as Courtney walked up to her, reaching her hands. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, I’m not blaming you,” Courtney said and gave Bianca a peck on the lips. “I missed you, we barely saw each other this week… I say we should have a lazy weekend, watch Judge Judy on bed and order food. What do you think?”

“Sure,” Bianca said, she could see in the excitement in the eyes of the blonde in front of her and it broke her heart, she hold her tears that rushed to her eyes. “I would love to.” She hugged Courtney so she couldn’t see her face, or her lips trembling. “I will just take a shower, okay? And you can choose whatever you want tonight.” Bianca placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away quickly.

Bianca closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, the sound of the running water covering her own crying as Bianca sunk on the floor, guilt hit her and she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She felt horrible, she didn’t deserved someone as good as Courtney, actually, Courtney didn’t deserved this, she didn’t deserved to be hurt like that, she was the girlfriend anyone would ask for.

The idea of Courtney knowing anything about what happened was not something Bianca liked, she couldn’t imagine the look of betray on her face, or see her hurt and crying and knowing she was the reason behind that.

Adore felt good with Jason, she smiled and listened as he told the stories about his trip, the looks he gave to her always made her feel butterflies on her stomach. He leaned in half way and looked at Adore, she looked into his eyes and leaned in, their mouths touched and they kissed slowly. Jason brought her home at the end of the night, and she kissed him on the car before she left.

When Bianca checked for one last time on the mirror to see if her face had any signs that she cried her eyes out, she left and joined Courtney on the couch. The food arrived a bit after that, and they ate on the floor while watching TV.

A lazy weekend on bed was not what she wanted, she couldn’t bare to look at Courtney’s eyes or her smile, and every time Courtney kissed her, she felt disgusted with herself. Every kiss was a reminder, she was not worth it. Every touch made her shiver, every moan sounded like a sob she was holding in.

Adore didn’t had the time to text Bianca, even though she thought about it, but didn’t knew what to say. Every day that Bianca walked in and saw the finished pieces on the mannequin, it was a reminder of a lot of things, especially that they would have to met again. 

She should call and tell her to drop by, but she didn’t wanted to hear her voice, and as unprofessional as it could look, texting was the only way, she just couldn’t avoid the delivery.

 **Text from Bianca**  
Your clothes are done, you can drop by anytime.

Bianca would left the clothes with Hannah or Nina, she didn’t wanted to be there when Adore come, she would make any excuse to be out of the Atelier. She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts, finished the last arrangement and left for lunch.

“Oh, hi!”

Bianca stopped in the middle of closing the door, she didn’t needed to turn around to recognize the voice, it was the only one she was avoiding to hear.

“I was literally one street down.” Adore said.

Bianca opened the door again and walked in, Adore followed her. She grabbed the package and handed it to Adore, not looking to her or saying a word.

“How much was it?” Adore broke the silence.

Bianca nodded her head and weaved a hand.

“Don’t be silly, you worked on that.” Adore grabbed her wallet, took the bills she had and forced them into Bianca’s hands, holding it. At the touch of Adore’s hands Bianca backed away, she couldn’t stand be this close to her. “Listen, about-”

“No.” Bianca said, with her back turned to Adore.

“We should-” Adore tried.

“There’s no ‘we’,” Bianca cut her off again. “I have a girlfriend, it should have never happened.”

“You what?” Adore asked barely audible.

“Yes, a girlfriend. We’ve been together for almost three years.” Bianca said.

“You never told me that,” Adore said in shock. “I would never…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bianca said.

“I’m sorry, but when you kissed me it was so new for me, I got so curious, and the other day when I was here…” Adore didn’t knew how to express exactly her thoughts about it.

“I know what we did,” Bianca said again. “It doesn’t matter, because it won’t happen again, and she will never know about it.”

Adore didn’t knew what to say, she nodded silently as words and feelings got caught up on her throat. She grabbed her package and held it against her chest, Adore turned around and left quietly. Bianca released the air she was holding on her lungs, she took a deep breath as she tried to relax.

There were no more text messages after, because there was nothing left to say. But it still felt like something was missing, incomplete, the air felt heavy at the memory of the other. They moved on with their lives, Adore went slowly losing the hope of finding the pair of brown eyes and deep dimples at the bar crowd. Sometimes her mind would trick her, making her heart race just to show her the truth, she wasn’t there.

Bianca came to the terms that in the back of her mind there will be always a secret haunting her. And everyday she did her best to ignore it, be as good to Courtney as she deserved, it almost felt like everything was the way it was before Adore came.

Jason brought Adore’s face closer and kissed her as she smiled, he placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked by the sidewalk, Adore looked up and coming to her direction was Bianca, holding hands with a blonde girl. Soon, Bianca’s eyes met Adore’s, who was staring at her as Jason talked about something she wasn’t paying attention.

It felt like the seconds were dragging as they walked close to another, Bianca turned her head to Courtney and smiled, reassuring something for herself or avoiding Adore’s gaze, or both.

When they walked past each other it was like an instant relief, as if don’t having to face the other would be less uncomfortable, they visibly relaxed as the moment of tension went by. Adore knew there would be a lot on Bianca’s head right now, and so did she, it felt too bittersweet to see her again like this.

For the brief moment that she saw Bianca but Bianca hadn’t seen her yet, she looked happy as she walked with the blonde by her side, maybe they really were happy and Adore felt like she ruined it. 

Adore looked over her shoulder, as the two girls holding hands walked far from her, she kept walking while looking back for a bit. Bianca could feel the eyes on her back, she was doing her best to not look back, there was nothing there for her, it couldn’t have. All she had was right there by her side. Bianca didn’t turned around, and Adore turned back, facing the ground as she felt her heart sink.


End file.
